Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation fan for push-pull ventilation systems (i.e., a ventilation fan for air supply and exhaust systems) installed in a ceiling and, more particularly, to a ceiling mounted ventilation fan having a fan installed in a main housing.
Description of Related Art
There have conventionally been known such a type of ceiling mounted ventilation fans having various structures. The ceiling mounted ventilation fans having various structures have a common configuration which includes a main housing provided in a ceiling and a fan provided in the main housing, in which indoor air is sucked through an air inlet opened on a ceiling surface and taken into the main housing, and in which the taken air is discharged by the fan through a ventilation duct connected to the main housing.
In addition to the fan, in the main housing of such a ceiling mounted ventilation fan, there may be provided devices having other functions, such as lighting equipment, speaker, various alarms, and electric stove. Light, sound, heat and/or the like can be guided into a room through openings on the ceiling surface while ventilation for the indoor air can be performed through the openings.